


You Are Loved

by Yuunyanshi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alcohol, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuunyanshi/pseuds/Yuunyanshi
Summary: Mitsuki has been feeling down, and Yamato tries his best to cheer him up... In his own way.





	You Are Loved

**Author's Note:**

> First thing I've posted here for a while, and also my first attempt at writing yamamitsu.  
> Commission for redrum_shi, posted to AO3 with their consent.
> 
> Please note that this fanfic is related to chapters 6.4 and 7.1 of the second part of the game story!

Things weren't going well at the dorm. There was the issue with Riku and Iori, Tamaki and Sougo just barely getting along, and Mitsuki feeling down.  
  
Mitsuki wasn't one to look gloomy for no reason. Yamato knew that. But he also knew that the other was extremely prideful, although insecure, and most likely wouldn't want to share his problems with the others.  
  
To give Mitsuki some time for himself and see if he got better, Yamato first attempted to do something about MEZZO'', taking Tamaki to eat out and have a talk.  
  
Even so, Mitsuki's mood didn't seem to have improved even a bit in the meantime, and Yamato didn't like seeing him like that.  
  
That's why, when Mitsuki came back to the dorm a couple days after whatever incident that crushed his usual high spirits, he called out to him.  
  
"Good work today, Mitsu. You have the day off tomorrow, right? Want to come to my room for a drink?"  
  
Mitsuki replied with a half-hearted smile.  
  
"Sorry, I'm not in the mood today."  
  
"Hey, don't say that. I've even got some good snacks, too. Don't let them go to waste."  
  
"Aren't you going to eat them anyway?"  
  
"I guess so."  
  
"You didn't even try to deny it..."  
  
Yamato shrugged.  
  
"Well, there's no point in lying about that" - and added: "but I would really, _really_ enjoy your company today, Mitsu."  
  
"Now that just sounds weirdly menacing."  
  
"Good, then. You can go first, I'll get the beer."  
  
Not leaving any opportunity for another refusal, Yamato gave Mitsuki a pat on his back, gesturing for him to enter the room. Although at first unwillingly, he soon let out a deep sigh and complied.  
  
Yamato then proceeded to get their drinks and snacks.  
  
When he went back, Mitsuki was patiently sitting on the floor, and the other soon joined him, offering a can of beer.  
  
"So, how was work today? You were the MC program  in a recording with... Strawberries, was it?"  
  
Mitsuki nodded.  
  
"Everything went as usual. But old man, those guys sure are your fans, uh. They tried really hard to avoid being too direct about it, but their center kept asking about you after the recording!"  
  
Mitsuki laughed as he remembered what happened, but his laugh was short-lived a sad smile spread across his face right after.  
  
_There it is_ , Yamato though. Now he had an idea about what the issue was.  
  
Pretending to not have realized it, Yamato gulped down more of his beer, replying in a relaxed voice.  
  
"You also have your fans, don't you? Wasn't even Tsunashi's youngest brother one of them? Plus all the other fans we don't know much about. Comparing yourself to other people is a waste of time."  
  
Before he could even finish talking, Yamato heard Mitsuki's voice cracking, and the other started to sob.  
  
"I-I didn't-"  
  
_Ah, I'm at my limit._ Maybe partially because of how much they had already drank by now Yamato, who was intently looking at Mitsuki, held up the other's chin with his hand.  
  
"You are loved, Mitsu. Plenty."  
  
And, with that, Yamato approached his face to the other's, gently brushing his lips against Mitsuki's.  
  
As if waiting for a positive response to do it again, Yamato kept staring at Mitsuki's reddened face from up close.  
  
Mitsuki had his eyes closed, trying to keep his tears from falling, but made no sign of having the intent of brushing Yamato off or being displeased by the sudden kiss.  
  
"Mitsu, mind if I do it again?"  
  
Mitsuki, just barely opening his eyes, answered almost impatiently.  
  
"...Go ahead."


End file.
